


All I Want for Christmas is You

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Kink, Shameless Smut, good god what have I done?, inappropriate use of a candy cane, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: Natasha's been a naughty girl this year, but promises to be extra nice for next Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [elcapitan-rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elcapitan-rogers), [myloveiamthespeedofsound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/gifts), [yixingsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/gifts).



> Shameless smut, shameless smut. Shameless Christmas smut with some slight Santa kink. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Normally  _ this  _ was something Natasha didn’t expect from Steve at all. He had bought her a Christmas theme sexy lacy lingerie with garter belts. Not only that but she didn’t expect Steve to wear a Santa suit (with the top that was completely unbuttoned, showing off his muscular chest) and that sexy grin of his.

“Ho, ho,  _ ho _ ,” he purred as he pulled her into his lap as he sat on that nice red velvet one seater that was next to their tree. “Tell me little  _ girl _ have you been naughty or nice this year?”

Natasha couldn’t help but inwardly grin, “Oh Santa, I’ve been a good girl.” 

“Is that so?” She shivered as she felt his hands caressing her sides and then smack her ass. “Because I’ve  _ checked _ the list twice, and it says you’ve been a  _ naughty _ girl,” he grinned as he stroked the letterings on the back of her thong that said  _ naughty girl _ .

“Does that mean I won’t get a gift?”

“Oh you’ll get a gift alright, because I’ve got a  _ special  _ gift for you.”

Steve pulled her down for a kiss, their tongues swirling around one another making it very lewd. She mewled as she felt him rubbing her core against his throbbing erection. 

“Would you like Santa to give you your present?”

“Yes Santa.”

With a grin, he pushed her down onto the floor until she was on her knees. Then Natasha eyes widened as she watched him pull his pants down and saw his throbbing cock with a ribbon tied nicely (but not too tight) around the underside of his cock.

“Oh Santa you shouldn’t have!” Her manicured nails played with the string around his cock. “Such a nice gift. I promise to be  _ extra _ good for next year.”

“That’s my girl,” Steve purred, “now how about you unwrap your gift?”

“Yes Santa,” Natasha giggled and used her teeth to pull the ribbon apart. 

Once she was finished and tugged the string off with her teeth and dropped it, she began to lick his cock as if it was a candy cane. Steve just groaned as her tongue stroked his cock. 

“Hmm your cock tastes very minty like a candy cane.”

The soldier grinned once more, “Of course, it’s an  _ extra  _ special gift just for you.”

With another giggle she went back to enjoy her ‘gift’ and then finally wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Steve moaned as she was sucking him like she did with a candy cane. Wanting to get more flavor out of the nice treat while still making sure it lasted. She looked up with those beautiful green eyes of hers as she continued to suck on his cock. Steve couldn’t help but brush a strand of hair back as she blew him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groaned as his balls tightened.

Natasha continued to suck him and started to play with his balls, while humming “Jingle Bells,” which caused Steve to come inside of her mouth. She moaned as the taste of his sperm and the minty flavored lube spilled onto her tongue. Steve felt his knees shaking as he tried to calm himself. He lifted her up and kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue as he brought her onto the soft fake fur blanket.

“My turn,” he purred.

His hands cupped her breasts through her lacy bra, moaning at the feel of his hands and the soft silk. Then Steve slowly unwrapped the small bow tie that held the front of her bra together, and then threw it to the side. His stubble rubbing against her skin as he took her left nipple inside of his mouth. She cried out as his teeth gently scraped the tip and his right hand massaging and tugging at the right breast. 

“Oh yes Steve,” she cried out as her lover was ravishing her.

He brought his mouth to the right twin and repeated the same action. She could feel his hard throbbing cock rubbing against her clothed pussy. Once he removed himself from her breasts, he made his way down with gentle kisses all over her body. What happened next surprised her as he ripped apart the thong he had her wear.

“Naughty girls deserved to be punished,” he grinned as he flipped her over and then was ordered to get on all fours.

She cried out as her ass was whipped with a riding crop but heard the sounds of bells jingling. She managed to look back and saw Steve holding a riding crop with small bells attached to the bottom of it. Another cry escaped her lips as he hit her ass again.

“Santa needs to teach this naughty girl a lesson,” he purred against her shoulder. “Bite down onto this,” he held a fluffy Santa hat in front of her.

Nodding her head, she was biting down onto the red velvet part of the hat as the white pom and edge hung down from the side. Her body shivered as she felt something slightly cold caressing her dripping core. She smelled the familiar scent of a candy cane rubbing against her. The bottom of it was circling around her clit, causing her to moan into the hat. Natasha gripped the carpet as she felt the sugary stick slipping inside of her, carefully the super soldier was rubbing it against her walls. Before she could come, he pulled it out and brought it to his own lips. Steve let out a guttural moan at the mixture of her juices and the Christmas treat.

“So delicious, just the way I like it.” He was holding the treat in his mouth and grabbed the two sides of the Santa hat. “Grip the carpet with your life.”

Her nails dug deep into the fake fur carpet as he thrusted himself deep inside of her, using the hat as reigns. Natasha choked on a sob as he filled her up. As he thrusted in and out of her, he would rub the candy cane against her back and lick some of the sticky residue off of her body. Her body was singing as both the soft texture of his jacket and the fur carpet was brushing against her soft skin. She felt his hands remove the hat from her mouth and then flip her over until she was on her back. Her eyes fell upon the candy cane that was between his teeth. Pulling him down, she wrapped her own lips around the candy cane and removed it from his mouth. Steve groaned as he watched her removing it from her mouth and licking the side of the treat like she did with his cock. 

With a grin of his own, he pulled her onto his lap as he kneeled, “Why don’t you ride on Santa’s lap baby.” 

Smiling she dug her nails into his jacket as she rode him with long and slow strokes. Holding onto him with her right hand, her left hand took the candy cane from her mouth and used it to brush against his lips before licking the sticky residue off. Then she dragged the sugary stick down onto his neck as her tongue followed. With a growl, Steve knocked the candy cane out of her mouth before pulling her into a kiss. She panted heavily against his lips as he jerked his hips up in time with her riding. He watched with blazing azure eyes as her head dropped down, allowing him to attack her neck with kisses and biting. 

“Who’s a naughty girl,” he asked.

“I am,” she panted.

“I didn’t hear you,” he smirked as he smacked her ass.

“I am naughty girl Santa,” she cried out as she came hard on his cock.

“Fu-fuck,” Steve growled as he held her hips down against his own as he came hard inside of her. 

They both panted harshly, coming down from their high.

“Merry Christmas Nat,” Steve nuzzled her neck.

“That was some gift soldier,” she giggled as she stroked his hair.

Steve just grinned against her skin, “What can I say? I’m feeling  _ very _ jolly this year,” he chuckled as he carefully stroked the small bump on her stomach. 


End file.
